Beautiful Disaster
by kittykat0301
Summary: Gabriella said that upside down in a crushed up car, with her body fighting to give up and her heart begging to hold on that she had never believed anyone more when they told her she was beautiful. TxG, troyella oneshot


There are many, many things i need to say so i will upload a new bit onto my profile tomorow, but for now I'm too tired for a long a/n (yes, i know its technically early but studying is kicking my butt!)

I know I've been way for ages and there just been so much in my life thats gone wrong and i hope this oneshot can make it up to you guys for my absence!

As always, dedicated to the amazing HSMandChelseaFCfan aka Luc. Shes been there through it all and i don't think she realizes how much she has helped me.

* * *

When Elena and Joseph Montez found out they were expecting another child they were ecstatic. Through the following 9 months they, together with their eight year old daughter revealed in the pregnancy, buying every pink item they could find; determined to create a beautiful nursery for their beautiful baby.

On June 19th at midnight after a premature and complicated labour Gabriella was born and 2 hours later, after extensive surgery and frantic revivals, Elena Montez passed away. The doctor who had both delivered the baby and pronounced the mother dead was shocked and horrified by the twisted irony of the situation and remarked to his colleagues in the lounge room how he had seen the mother close her captivating brown eyes and after he had gone to give the unfortunate news to the anxious husband had seen the little baby open her replica cinnamon brown eyes. He told them how beautiful the little girl was. How the whole situation was a beautiful disaster.

For the first 12 years of her life, every day Gabriella Montez woke up in the morning and stumbled downstairs for breakfast her farther would tell her she was beautiful. She would scoff and shake her head but secretly found comfort in the fact that her dad never failed to express his love for his daughter. This did not mean however, that she believed him but after hearing snippets of conversation between various family members, coupled with seeing countless photographs Gabriella came to realize she was a splitting image of her mother and every day Gabriella panicked her farther though not that she was beautiful but saw her mothers beauty in her. Gabriella worried one day her dad would see she was not her mother and wouldn't think she was beautiful anymore and even though her sister rolled her eyes and told her not to be stupid but Gabriella could shake off her fears.

When her farther packed his bags, claiming he couldn't cope and left one night it turned to her older sister to remind Gabriella everyday how beautiful she was. Which she did with comments about Gabriella's outfit or purse or shoes or necklace every day over breakfast, yet never about Gabriella herself and even then the words sounded foreign coming from her sister and Gabriella soon started to resent the fact she resembled the one woman she would, in everyone else's eyes never measure up too. Tormented by the idea she took away her mother made Gabriella feel sick. It was incorrect, she was only a baby but Gabriella could see it in the eyes of her sister, her aunties, her uncles and she knew that it was hard for them to see the Gabriella as those who had known her mother could undoubtedly see that in essence Gabriella was just a younger version. It was so hard that her Dad had to leave and Gabriella overheard her 20 year old sister tell her friends that yet again, she had deprived Maria of another parent. Every sad remark from family friends that Gabriella looked just like her mother would exacerbate her pain and every glimpse of the numerous photographs plastered to every available surface mocked Gabriela with the similarities between herself and her Mom until over time Gabriella came to bypass mirrors and windows for the fear she would see the sight that haunted her dreams. The more Gabriella shut herself away the more Maria Montez began to stay over at the dorm rooms of her college friends and those half hearted muttering about her beauty were no longer a routine part of her morning but turned into a mocking phrase she heard in her dreams every night.

Freshman year saw a change within Gabriella. She caught the ocean blue eyes of Troy Bolton sweeping her body and felt a fire ignite at his blatant staring. The next few months saw a clash between everything that previously just wouldn't mix- the brown and the blue, the geek and the jock, the boy from a suffocating perfect home and the girl who left the radio on so she could pretend there was someone else in the house. The banter played back and forth yet neither could bring them to accept it was actually attraction and yet with every innuendo laced comment Gabriella found her own self esteem growing and when he finally bit the bullet and asked her on a date she agreed. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and soon Gabriella found she was no longer lonely, Troy discovering he didn't need to be perfect. When he told her she was pretty she blushed. Said her mini skirt made her legs look hot she smacked his across his chest and he laughed in her ear pulling her close and protesting his innocence. When he said she was gorgeous her body shook a little but the sincerity in his eyes made her feel safe.

When he told her he thought she was beautiful she stopped. Paled over and told him not to lie to her. Screamed and shouted, pounding his chest with her fists and begged him not to leave. Shocked at her reaction he pulled her close and spent the rest of the night whispering reasons why he was deadly serious into her ear as she sobbed into his chest. By morning both voices were horse and she croakingly asked him if that was why he was with her, because he though she was beautiful. He smiled and shook his head, gathered his courage and told her he was with her because he loved her, and yes he loved how she looked but he loved her internal beauty too, the way she was smart and sharing and honest. Gabriella smiled, told him okay and internally reminded herself that if she heard something enough she could grow to believe it. Over the next two years didn't fall asleep to the idea her 'beauty' sent away her farther and cost her a mother, but to the whispering off her boyfriend in her ear and to the pleading in her head that she should just trust him. And so it became their routine, meeting outside her locker every morning, greeting with a kiss and a whisper of how beautiful she looked that day and Gabriella found new comfort in the securness and safety of love yet never truly believed him when he told her she was beautiful.

With her sky high GPA and incredible intelligence Gabriella was always a hit amongst the teachers- a breath of fresh air to them that a girl with such beauty could hold such brains. In her junior year one teacher remarked to her at first glance he wrote her off as another pretty girl with no motivation to work hard, but that he was so pleased he had been proven wrong. He told her he found her beauty remarkable and even though she had found a new sense of pride in her looks Gabriella gave a weak smile and ran to the nearest bathroom, empting the contents of her stomach at the very idea a stranger thought she was beautiful. When she was named most likely to prove beauty could have brains in her senior yearbook Gabriela felt that same wave of nausea pass over her promptly hid her yearbook at the back of her wardrobe, conveniently forgetting to pack it for college in the fall.

Driving back home one night from a date in their second year of college Gabriella and Troy were hit by a drunk driver. Both gripped each others hands and whispered messages of their feelings for each other, reassuring the other they would be fine and blocking out the pain with the sensation of love. Blood flowed and broken bones sent shooting agony and still Troy told her she looked beautiful that night and had done ever since he set eyes on her in freshman year. He told her not to see her beauty as a burden because it was the very thing that drew him to her and above all she needed to let go off this idea her looks made her beautiful because it wasn't that, nor was it people only saw her mother in her but that she had this aura of love around her that showed true beauty and that whatever happens next he needed to know she would stop with this idea she had a twisted beauty. Troy told Gabriella he couldn't die knowing she though of herself in that way. She told him not to think like that but with every blink Troy could feel it grow darker and it was ironic, Gabriella said that upside down in a crushed up car, with her body fighting to give up and her heart begging to hold on that she had never believed anyone more when they told her she was beautiful. But she did believe him and for the first time in her life, Gabriella felt beautiful.

After his shift the paramedic ran into the hospital and into the E.R. after a quick chat with the nurse on duty he found the name of the doctor who had been in charge of the midnight car crash victims. Another nurse informed him that Dr Peaterson was in the lounge room. A quick look at the shaken man sent the paramedics heart racing to the floor and he knew just with a glace they hadn't made it. The two men began talking and the paramedic reencountered how he had pulled them from the car and how to man had refused to let go of the woman's hand. How they had laid there by the side of the road while the paramedics frantically pulled out the equipment from the ambulance to perform emergency roadside surgery and how the paramedic saw the woman's amazing brown eyes let out a tear for the man, how the man had winced as he moved his head to kiss it away. How he called her beautiful with such sincerity it nearly made the paramedic cry too. How the woman smiled, told him she loved him and closed her eyes. How she didn't open her eyes and how the paramedics loaded them into the ambulances. The doctor told the paramedic how she hadn't made it through surgery and all attempts to revive her were in vain. How the man was stabilized in the i.c.u. but after getting news she hadn't made it had closed his eyes too and began to flat line. Dr Peaterson explained how he thought maybe the man just couldn't live without her, and maybe it was better they were together this way. The paramedic and the doctor both shed a tear for two people they had, before this day never met and the paramedic explained how he thought the doctor was right, the man had looked at this woman like she was everything to him. He said the man made the women beautiful. The doctor said he had seen the beauty in the two as well, especially in the way the man had asked about 'his Gabriella'. He told the paramedic that was their names- Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy and Gabriella" the paramedic said. "What a Beautiful Disaster"

* * *

So, there it is! Its a bit strange and I'm not sure its very good but hey, at least its something!

r/r please xx


End file.
